Marrioframed
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: Poor poor Ellie, first she was killed and forced to haunt a stupid marrionette or puppet, and now she's being framed. Five children were killed and stuffed into the suits, and who do they point the finger at? Ellie of course. Although the night guard is sure it was not her, but can he prove it?
1. Intro

Intro

POV: Jimmy

A single tear fell from my eye. I looked again just to be sure, there was no doubt.

lThe Marrionette had killed five children and stuffed them into the suits. I had known she was lonely, but I never thought she'd kill someone. I knew she herself was a little crying child at some point herself.

I could not believe what I would have to do next. I wound her box for the last time as I sang " Sleep my dear darling, please do not cry, soon it shall all be over, hush, hush my little darling, please don't you cry.."

It would be her last song..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV:Ellie

Some call me puppet, others marrionette, and some prefer marry. Although I prefer my real name, Ellie. Sure I hadn't been alive for about 10 years, I still preferred my real name.

I hummed the melody my box played as I sketched the cute secerty guard named Jeremy. I loved his medow green eyes. It went along with his shaggy blond hair. I search my pecil box sand did not see a yellow. I sighed, better get on from Foxy's dungan, or as some kids might call it, fungan. I waited till my music was over and finaly lifted the box so I could get out.

re, although I was sent back to

All around me was trash. The mountains were covered with smelly trash. I sighed. I had no idea where I was. A tear came from my eyes. They threw me away, like I was never a girl.

I returned to my box and began to sob. I heard my mother tell me it's okay, before she freaks out and screes a don't go into the light. I did go into the light since it was so pain full here. I was sent back into my favorite thing at Fredbear's, the puppet. Once I came into it, it got tears, I wondered why.

This will soon be the saddest day of my life, soon I will not have a body. I snuffled some more. I decided to rest and escape in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
pov:Jeremy

I hummed Marry's tune. She was my favorite out of all of them. She was the nicest, and easiest. I spoke with her a few times, unlike the others she responds back like us, like she has a mind.

I looked at the clock. Ten more minutes, then I'm out for the day. I decided I would try and listen to Ms. Gravens. I could not, my mind was set on work, the thing that really might kill me. Collage got in its way a bit, but still.

The bell finaly rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran to my locker to get my bags. I grabbed them and started on my way untill my friend Fritz spotted me. I stopped to talk with him.

"Hey Fritz, what's hanging?" I asked

"Jeremy! Five children where killed where you work!" He screamed happily. He had a sparkle in his eyes. And I knew why.

I sighed "Fritz, they already have detectives on the case I bet, plus your still in training," I pointed out  
"Oh," he seemed disappointed now. I rolled my eyes, when sleeve he heard a case he would hope to solve it himself, of course this never happens.

..Later at work..

I sat at my desk like normal, waiting to wind the box. I did not we it though. I saw Chica standing in front of me. I sighed "Hi there" I said, knowing I would not be answered  
"Do you know where my mommy is?" a girl's voice came out

WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE FRICKEN HELL!


	4. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 3/p  
p style="text-align: center;"POV:Ellie/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I hummed my song until I fell into a dream. At first it was nice, but looks can be diseving. You see I was alive once again, the other children were making fun of me, my big brother Freddy helped the others. I ran outside, tears running down my face. Oh how I hated Freddy, he had Fredbear named after him. I saw a car aproch, gunshots came flying at me. I'm rushed to the ER, I think near the end they put me in ICU, although I'm not sure. My mother pleads with me to stay, I unforchenatly can not grant her her wish. Then the man who killed me smiles as I get crushed into bits. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""AHHH!" I wake up screaming. I shake my head and convince myself it was all a dream. I open my lid and see the sun is rising. Time to move. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I push my go as I escape. I grunt as I push it since it is so heavy. Oh where will I go? I can't go back to the pizzeria, the threw me away, the assholes, Jeremy seems not to mind me, maybe I'll go to his place. Yeap, that sounds like a good plan to me... Now where does live? Oh I'll find out later/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As I made my way across town I got an plan was going to be simple, span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"included the hot guard Jeremy, and his friend... And maybe me brother.. Maybe.. Just maybe../span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

POV: Jeremy

I wished my boss had no thrown Marry away, I was starting to like her. I rolled my eyes, just another messed up part if my life. I did not wonder how she responed back any more. A ghost had been haunting the doll thing. I really wondered why he threw her away. I sighed, my question would probobly never be answered.

Finaly I reached my house. I got the keys and unlocked it. I noticed a window was opened. That's weird. I decided to ignore it and carry on.

I got on my computer to check my email and saw I had none. I got out

my phone and saw my roommate Mike texted: Help me!

I rushed to his room. He sighed in relief "Finally, you got here." Mike pointed to a dark corner.

In this corner I saw Mary. I reached out and hugged her, soon I will introduce them.

**EXTRA**

_**if yuo can raed tihs, cnorgadluatoins! you are one of the samrt peploe who dno't need to look at the wrod idniviudlaly, but as a wolhe! Olny samrt poelpe can raed tihs bceuase tehy are good raedres. Msot good raedres can raed wrdos wehn the frist and lsat ltetres of the wrod are the smae, and tehre are the smae auomnt of lteters in the wrod...if you could read that, copy and paste this onto your profile**_


End file.
